


y este pensamiento ya no me deja dormir en paz

by spicyperalta



Series: un besito mas [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jealousy, Late at Night, Minor Original Character(s), No Smut, Pregnancy, Spanish Translation, amy is jealous bc of one pic, amy is latina and i'm not letting anyone forget, jake has a police academy reunion, jake is fluent in spanish, she's hormonal and pregnant, sorry fr there's no smut, the duolingo owl is proud, the end is a lil smutty but not quite, the final installment to un besito mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: translation to the title: and this feeling won't let me sleep in peaceJake goes to his Police Academy reunion at Shaw's leaving a pregnant Amy Santiago alone with her thoughts.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: un besito mas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287716
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	y este pensamiento ya no me deja dormir en paz

**Author's Note:**

> Y hace tiempo siento que algo raro aquí está pasando  
> Y este pensamiento ya no me deja dormir en paz  
> Son las 3 de la mañana y no has llegado  
> Sé que estás con alguien y lo estás negando
> 
> I've been feeling for a while that something weird's going on here  
> And this thought won't let me sleep anymore  
> It's 3 in the morning, and you're not here  
> I know you are with someone, and you are denying it
> 
> \- 3 A.M. by Jesse & Joy

2:00 A.M.

She knew it was coming and yet, nothing could prepare her for the rollercoaster of emotions she was feeling tonight. Jake’s Police Academy reunion at Shaw’s had been penciled in their joint calendar for months now.

Her bed felt strange without the presence of her husband’s body beside her. Staring at the alarm clock on her bedside table only seemed to make time move slower. It was way too late to be out, and Rosa, who was surprisingly in attendance, had told her that she had already headed home. To make matters worse, she could have been out with him.

_“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay home with you guys? Most of the guys from my graduating class are dicks anyways”, Jake said putting on his blue flannel._

_“Go have some fun, I don’t want to go out and then make us come home early. You know I’m always tired.”_

Her round pregnant belly interrupted the voices in her head as she felt a strong kick. The baby had been so unusually calm for the past hour that she had forgotten about her current state. What the fuck would she do in a bar five months along? Another kick. It was as if her child was telling her to stop.

2:40 A.M.

Amy got tired of tossing and turning so she kicked the floral comforter away and got out of bed. She paced the room, a hand rubbing her ever-growing belly. If you climbed inside her mind one would see the inner turmoil of texting him or not. Her paranoia won, her usual composure was nonexistent this late at night, and this pregnant. Texting him felt so odd, it felt like a breach of the trust they had for each other.

_Amy: Hey babe, you coming home soon?_

_Jake: im almost on my way back home bby, why u up?_

_Amy: Baby’s kicking up a storm._

_Jake: go to sleep both of you, i just called an uber._

Looking up from her phone and walking to the living room she felt uneasy. Never in their relationship had she felt jealous. Not of Sophia, not of Jenny Gildenhorn. Amy knew better than to compare herself to other women. That is until she saw the photo of the reunion uploaded to Facebook, a tall, tan woman was dangerously close to Jake, way too close for comfort.

Jesus Christ, her husband was right. Jealousy was an ugly, nay, repugnant emotion. Add the feeling to not feeling cute at all while pregnant and you get almost-three-in-the-morning-Amy. Very emotional, very anxious and highly paranoid. No matter how much Jake would tell her she still felt unattractive. Trust me, he would go out of his way to _show her_ how attracted he still was. Nothing changed the fact that her body was going through changes.

Drinking some chamomile tea did not help her either. The half-cup, as she had been told to moderate her intake, only made her more hyperaware. It was supposed to make her sleepy, dammit.

3:00 A.M.

Finally, _Fucking finally,_ Jake walks through the door looking as drunk as the night of his bachelor party. It’s almost comedic how he yelps upon seeing Amy on the couch. She’s as cute as a button all pouty and avoiding eye contact.

“Baby, I told you to go to bed”, he says stumbling to the couch and sitting next to her. He uses her belly as a pillow and smooches it after lifting her tank top a bit. “Are you mad at me?”

“No”, but she is mad. Not at him but that woman in the picture.

“You’re mad at me”, he whines. Drunk Jake is about as cuddly as a Care Bear and as whiny as any reality TV star. It’s hilarious but she’s mad. How dare he almost make her smile when she was mad.

“I’m not mad at you Jake. I’m just, a little upset.” He stands up without a word and gets a huge glass of water. If he was gonna get anything out of his darling genius wife, he would have to do it sober. And in Spanish. The Duolingo owl would finally eat his heart out.

 _“Tenemos que hacer esto en español?”_ 1 She rolled her eyes and finally made eye contact.

_“No estoy molesta contigo. Es otra cosa.” 2_

_“_ AHA! So, something IS bothering you!” He softened before continuing carefully observing her. _“_ _Sabes que me puedes decir.” 3_

 _“Ya se amor, pero, te vas a reír.”_ She sighed before continuing, _“Vi una foto en grupo y había una mujer demasiado cerca de ti._ I got a little… jealous.” 4

“Oh, my god, Ames!” His smile was so big now, Amy felt her face turning red. He didn’t want to make her feel like feeling this way was a horrible thing. Hell, he had been plenty jealous before. However, it was worth noting how things went down at the bar. She was definitely about to have her feelings validated. “Nothing happened, I promise, but she was all over me. As soon as Rosa left, she started getting… handsy.”

She blinked, “Continue.”

“I had just finished telling her about you, our wedding, and OUR BABY, when she squeezed my butt and told me to call her when I got tired of you.”

“Maybe you should call her.” She didn’t mean it, but she no longer could control her emotions. Pregnancy had brought out a vulnerable side of her. All those years of building up her confidence felt like they were for nothing. She hated herself, and she hated herself for it.

“Amelia Santiago, I would never do that to you. How many times have I told you that you are the most intelligent, most beautiful woman in the world? No disrespect to Detective Brianna but she does not compare to you. You have nothing to be jealous about, except the butt thing. I did not like that.”

“I love you. I’m sorry for overreacting, and that she groped you like that. That’s messed up.”

“You did not overreact. I should have stayed home with you and the Lil guy. Would have saved me the pain of dealing with everyone at that reunion. I swear Rosa and I were the only sign of intelligent life.”

“I’m just not feeling like myself anymore. I wasn’t lying when I said it was fine for you to go out. I just feel like I’m not enough.” She was openly crying at this point. Amy wasn’t sure if it was sleep deprivation or just if it was just her husband being so sweet. “You had to deal with in my opinion the worst person in the world and I made it about me.”

“First of all, she is the worst. Second, you’re carrying our child. You’re so amazing and if I have to tell you all night I will. I love you with stress braids in your hair, and I love you when you're all jealous like this.” He crosses the room leaving the glass of water on the counter and kisses her forehead, nose, and finally her lips. It’s gentle, it’s full of love with a little hint of lust.

Things start to heat up when Amy ends up ordering Jake to take his jeans off. His tongue is in her mouth, he’s breathing heavily, and her hands on the waistband of his boxers. Midway through the make-out session on the couch, she pulls away. “I love you so much”, she says before sliding her hand down his back and squeezing his ass. “I’m the only one allowed to touch you like this, okay?”

He kisses her more urgently, “Yes sergeant.”

* * *

1 Do we have to do this in Spanish?

2 I’m not mad at you. It’s something else.

3 You know you can tell me.

4 I know my love, but, you’re gonna laugh. I saw a group photo and there was a woman too close to you.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this, it's been a while since I've written a one-shot specifically for this collection. this of course was inspired by 3 A.M. by jesse & joy from their album 'un besito mas'. i'm hoping to write more during this quarantine but for now, i'll leave y'all with this small treat.
> 
> please leave kudos and comments, they are always appreciated!  
> \- moni


End file.
